Abstract ? Unit of Animal Resources The Unit of Animal Resources is an administrative/budgetary unit within the Division of Veterinary Medicine that is comprised of animal care management personnel and technicians. The Unit provides husbandry and care for approximately 4500 nonhuman primates assigned to research and breeding colonies at the TNPRC. In addition, the Unit provides care for a limited number of small animal species at the Center. The personnel contained in this unit support the animal care and use program by providing staff to carry out the missions of the Unit of Animal Resources, Unit of Behavioral Management, and TNPRC Breeding Colony Program. The Unit assists the Center in complying with relevant regulatory requirements including, but not limited to those of the USDA, PHS, and the US Fish and Wildlife Service.